<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twins by Redai2311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956483">The Twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redai2311/pseuds/Redai2311'>Redai2311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redai2311/pseuds/Redai2311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have wrote this last year August and had posted on another site. I haven't updated the chapters but this is story is about the reader being the wife of Nozel and having twins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julius Novachrono/Original Character(s), Nozel Silva/Original Character(s), Nozel Silva/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naiah and Noble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have been trying for the past 5 years to take care of your twins Naiah and Noble. These twins are really energetic and always play around while you are working. You have left the Clover Kingdom when you are still pregnant with them. It’s tiring but fun to have these cute little kids with you. Alone you work and take care of them. There are times that their uncle Solid came to see them and teach them to use their magic. Both of them are metal type wizards. Naiah having Silver magic and Noble as Titanium magic. They usually ask about their father, you never denied his existence but you never wanted them to meet him. Your grudge towards him still remains and you are concerned that they might get hurt.</p><p>One day a messenger arrives in the town telling news that the Clover Kingdom was attacked and many are badly wounded. You ignored the news as you know that your father will protect the kingdom no matter what. The day that Solid should be visiting, he didn’t arrive but instead a message was left. The message contains that Solid is badly wounded and your father is presumed dead. This message shocked you and deeply hurt as the last family you have is presumed dead. You immediately pack your things without explaining to your children what is happening.</p><p>They are confused and concerned about their uncle being wounded. You hurried to get to the black market for a passage going back to the kingdom. After a few hours, you and your children have arrived at a shady pub. Naiah was so curious why you are in a shady pub downtown.</p><p>“Mom, I thought you don’t want us to be with drunk people but there are a lot of drunk people here” She said.</p><p>“This is the only way fast enough to get to your uncle. Stay behaved and close to me. Make sure Noble won’t leave your side" You replied.</p><p>You approach the bartender and inform him about your request. You gave 15 gold coins as payment. After taking the payment they asked you to come with them to the back to open the portal. Noble looks so nervous but Naiah is eager to see his uncle. You carried Noble while holding Naiah’s hand. After stepping in the portal you can now see a different room. You have arrived in the pub near the capital. There are no people in the pub and it looks rigged. You carefully went out with your children and saw a tragic scene. Noble cried in fear and Naiah was shocked. The city is in ruins Magic knights are scattered trying to help everyone.</p><p>Without hesitation you took your broom and children to the royal capital. Where you found your house still intact. You went upstairs to your old room and prepared the bed for your children.</p><p>“Stay here, I’ll be looking for father and your uncle. I’ll be back soon. There is food in the bag. Don’t go out or talk to strangers” You told them.</p><p>“Yes, mother!” They replied in chorus.</p><p>You left the room and headed to the palace knowing that the captains may be there. You come across a female with silver hair but wearing a black bull cape.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss” You tried to get her attention.</p><p>She turned around and surprisingly she looked like Lady Arcier Silva. She responded with “Are you pertaining to me?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, well I would like to ask if you know Solid Silva or Julius Novachrono?” You asked.</p><p>“Yes, what do you need from my brother and the wizard king?” She replied with suspicion.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I am Y/N Novachrono. I am looking for my father” You said.</p><p>“I never thought that the wizard king has a daughter! Are you sure you are related to him” She said while raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“I am, Please don’t look at me like I remember Nozel. Please and don’t tell Nozel I am here” You replied trying to remove her suspicion on you.</p><p>“Wait, how do you know my brothers?” She raised her tone.</p><p>“Uhmmm...” You uttered but before you finished answering Nebra Arrived.</p><p>Nebra was shocked to see you talking to Noelle. She stopped and stared at you like there was a ghost.</p><p>“Nebra nee-san, do you know her?” Noelle asked with confusion.</p><p>“Y/N, why are you here? I thought you never want to step foot in the kingdom. You left almost 6 years ago” Nebra asked.</p><p>“I don’t want to but I have to. They said my father is presumed dead. I want to see him.” You replied.</p><p>Nebra nodded and led the way to the room where your father is. Noelle followed. When you entered the room it got silent. Your father was shocked to see you but you are confused that your father looks like a 13 year old kid. He explained what happened to him and why he is supposed to be dead but was able to survive. You are still skeptical about it but he does resemble your father. The door of the room opened and 2 children came running. Naiah is chasing Noble. Noble is crying and shouting Mommy! You stopped the 2 kids from running around.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here? Naiah, why are you bullying your brother?” You scold at them.</p><p>“I hate Noble, he keeps taking the pillow. That’s why I use Bers on him” Naiah said.</p><p>“I told her not to get out as you said mommy. She wants to see uncle Solid. I told her I will take her pillow if she will get out.” Said Noble why crying.</p><p>“Both of you! I will be crushing your bones if you don’t make up with each other!” You scold at them.</p><p>Silence covered the room but after a while Nebra screamed and noticed that the two kids resembles Nozel. Julius and Noelle can’t help to notice but they remained quiet.</p><p>“Don’t tell me. Those kids are my niece and nephew?” Nebra said with confusion.</p><p>“Sadly, they are. I don’t really want to bring them but no one will take care of them and might end up killing each other. They are twins. Please don’t question who their father is. It is pretty obvious who it is.” You said with frustration.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Julius said.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to be another nuisance for him. Solid is the only one that knew about it till this day. He often visits us and helps me taming these little brats” You replied as Naiah tried to bully Noble.</p><p>Naiah releases a bear-like silver figure as big as an adult. Noble cried more and tried to defend himself by releasing a shield from his arms. Julius got amaze with his grandkids having metal magic. Nebra was shocked as for an early age of 5 they manifest great mana. You get more irritated and stop them from fighting again. Solid on the other hand was in the neighboring building resting when he saw the bear-like figure. He recognized that it was Naiah's bear. He tried to get out of the bed and rush to the next building. He reached the room where the kids are and while catching his breath, he shouted to stop fighting.</p><p>“Why are you two here? I told you not to fight each other!” Solid scolding.</p><p>Naiah and Noble immediately stopped and ran towards Solid and hugged him. Solid fainted due to running. The whole room from shouting comes laughing as the kids are so cute. Nozel was looking after Solid and just went out to see the doctor to know Solid’s condition. When Nozel went back to Solid’s room he was gone. He asked the nurse outside and was informed that he went to the building nearby. He hurried to the building nearby to know what happened and bring him back to his bed. While walking towards the room he recognized a voice shouting. It was your voice. He felt unreal about it. He knows that you don’t want to see him nor speak to him. Almost 6 years ago you had a huge fight over your relationship.</p><p>Knowing the grudge you might still have he hesitated to open the door. He was thinking to just go back to Solid’s room and wait for Solid to get back. While standing in front of the door hesitating. Nebra opened it while carrying Solid on her shoulders. Nebra was shocked and dropped Solid on the floor.</p><p>“A...aniki… What are you doing here?” Nebra asked with a surprised face.</p><p>“I was looking for Solid,” He replied looking down.</p><p>While Nebra and Nozel are talking Naiah starts chasing Noble again. They ran out of the door and Noble bumped into Nozel. Naiah stopped and looked up at the man that Noble bumped into. She then took Noble and forced him to bow and apologize to the man he bumped into. Nozel was surprised. He never saw or knew any other members of their house. You started scolding the kids from a distance and walked towards the door. You see Nozel standing there and looking surprised.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that this is Solid’s children with you?” He asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t have any romantic relationship with Solid. He is way younger than me!” You answered.</p><p>“How old are they? Don’t tell me… Are they my children?” He asked in confusion.</p><p>“They are five years old and yes, they are your children.” You replied with an irritated face.</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me? I should have gone anywhere to be with you and them.” He said with regret.</p><p>“Like you care about me or any of the people around you. I am so sick and tired of your attitude. You think you are high and mighty. I hate you. I despise your existence in this world. If only I can remove your blood from them I will.” You replied in anger.</p><p>“I regret everything I’ve done that day. I swear to find you and win you back but I can’t find you” He replied with tears in his eyes.</p><p>You kept silent and walked on the other side. Naiah and Noble followed you but before they got far Nozel hugged them.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not being with you in the past five years.” He said</p><p>“You look like the guy in the picture Mom told us. Are you Nozel Silva, older brother of uncle Solid?” Naiah asked.</p><p>“Hey! Naiah, don’t talk to people you don’t know” Said Noble.</p><p>“He looks exactly like mom describes our father and he looks like you” Naiah replied to Noble.</p><p>“I don’t want to look like him. He hurt mommy! I want to be with my mommy!” He exclaimed</p><p>“I am Nozel, what are your names?” Asked Nozel.</p><p>Noble looked at you before answering. You nodded signaling it’s okay to talk to him.</p><p>“I’m Noble, she is my twin sister Naiah” Answered Noble.</p><p>Nozel smiled and held the children by their hand. He walked them towards you. Nozel seems to be happy and as well as your father to see the children. Naiah and Noble went to your side when Nozel stopped in front of you. Nozel didn’t say a word and just looked at the kids hiding behind your legs. Julius went towards you and tried to get the kids for you and Nozel to talk in private. The kids thought that their grandfather was just a playmate and they came with him. You walked out of the room and Nozel followed your lead out. The meeting continues while they are tending to your children.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I know I should have said it sooner. I’m sorry. Please stay with me. I still want us to work and I want to have our children a good life” Nozel said begging.</p><p>“I don’t want to cause issues more than what already happened years ago. I am done with you. If you want to be with them. Be a good father. I will stay in our house and you are free to visit them” You replied avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Nozel came closer to you and said “Why? Please stay with me. I don’t want you to leave me again. 5 years is too long. I learned my lesson the hard way. I should have listened to you. Please forgive me”</p><p>“Arguing with me by words is okay but hurting me physically and degrading me is not acceptable. I don’t want to be near you.” You replied while stepping away from him.</p><p>“I am jealous. You always went out with Fuegoleon. You are always with him. You kept denying that you have something going on with him.” He said with anger.</p><p>You slapped him and said “The only reason why I am with him is because he provides the company I need when I am sad. He is always willing to give time to me and help me. We never have anything romantic. I never felt romantic with him. You on the other hand never once tried to comfort me when I fail but instead you mock me. You never once tried to encourage me. Ask everyone including him. I loved you unconditionally. But I got tired of all of it. It tears my heart apart every time. Every time.”</p><p>“I can’t help to get jealous. The person I loved the most spends time with my rival. It infuriates me. All I wanted now is your forgiveness and to be with you and my children.” Nozel replied in tears.</p><p>“I am not denying your rights to be with them but I don’t want to be involved with you. Not anymore” You said.</p><p>You head back to the meeting room and fetch your children. You explained who the man was and told them to be nice to him. Naiah is happy to see her father but Noble is nervous as he knows the pain you went through. Solid occasionally tell stories about their father. Noble wanted to go back to you but you signaled to stay with him. You waited for your father after the meeting and headed home with him. Noble and Naiah were taken by Nozel and they went to the house of Silva.</p><p>Nozel ordered the maid to prepare a room for his children. Naiah was amazed how big the house is. Noble on the other hand just stood in the middle and wanted to go back to his mother. Nozel seems to be enjoying the company of his children but still feels pain on his chest about not being with you. He keeps imagining a family with you. Seeing how Naiah is energetic he remembers you. He can’t help to notice Noble being quiet and nervous. He tried to talk to him but Noble was not responding and kept his distance.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Nozel asked.</p><p>“…I want my mommy!” Noble said while crying.</p><p>“Stop crying Noble. Mommy will pick us up tomorrow morning.” Said Naiah</p><p>“I don’t want to be with a person that hurts my mommy. You hurt mommy before. I don’t like you! Bring me back to my mommy!” Noble exclaims in anger.</p><p>“Noble… I apologize to mommy and tell her I’m sorry about it. Please stop crying. I’ll ask her to come over for the night. Is that okay?” Nozel suggested trying to keep his cool.</p><p>Noble nodded. Nozel showed them all of the rooms and places of the manor. Including the garden outside. They also see a huge place where training can be done by the garden. Naiah puts out her bear and tries to carry Noble as a joke to cheer him up. Noble is still sad and puts out a ball of titanium steel covering his whole body. Naiah tried knocking on the ball but he can only hear crying sounds. Nozel was amazed with the magic his children had. He quickly tried to ease Noble's sadness but he didn't stop crying. Naiah’s bear carried the ball to the living room and placed it gently on the huge couch. Nozel asked one of the maids to call you and beg you to go to the manor to help him with Noble.</p><p>The maid ran to your house. You were unpacking your bags and your father is arranging the other room for the kids. The maid knocked loudly on the door and Julius went and opened it. The maid informs Julius that Noble didn’t stop crying since they arrived. Julius and you got concerned. In your mind, you are thinking that Nozel might have scolded at Noble or hurt him. Both of you along with the maid quickly made your way to the manor. When you arrive a titanium ball is sitting on the couch and Naiah is sad while trying to play with her bear. Nozel was sitting nervously beside the ball. Out of anger knowing that Noble is crying you shouted at Nozel.</p><p>“What the hell did you do to him!. He never tried to hide a ball from me!” You shouted on Nozel’s face.</p><p>“I was trying to show them around but I think he misses you a lot.” Nozel replied calmly.</p><p>You ignored what he said as you don’t want to believe what he says. You walked towards the ball and knocked in a weird way.</p><p>“I think I lost my Favorite baby boy. Ohh… where are you?” You said.</p><p>Noble opened the ball and immediately hugged you. His expression was a lot better than earlier. He is now smiling and happy.</p><p>“Are you sleeping here tonight? I don’t want to sleep without my mommy.” He said begging.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m still allowed to stay overnight in this place.” You replied looking at Nozel.</p><p>“Well… I wanted to ask you to stay. Are you okay staying here for tonight?” Nozel asked.</p><p>“I will stay to make sure you won’t hurt them” You said with a poker face</p><p>“Mommy, He is nice to us. Noble is just a cry baby.” Naiah added.</p><p>“I am not a cry baby. I don’t like him at all!” Noble replied.</p><p>Naiah teases Noble by making faces. Noble got annoyed and put out a titanium rod trying to hit Naiah. Naiah deflected the hits with her bear. Julius is amazed to see that the young kids are able to control their magic well. Nozel was concerned that they might hurt each other. Solid arrives with this scenario and immediately puts a giant serpent between the two.</p><p>“If you two won’t stop fighting. I will drown you both!” Solid said with a menacing glare.</p><p>Nozel and you laughed so loud that Solid thinks that you and Nozel had made up.</p><p>“I think I won't be sleeping in peace tonight. I might hear moans all over again. I was in peace for 5 years!” He said with dissatisfaction.</p><p>“I am not sleeping with him!” You replied.</p><p>“I don’t mind sleeping with her. I’ll make sure to keep it down.” Nozel replied with a smile.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?!” You exclaimed with a blush</p><p>“Nothing” Nozel said.</p><p>Solid rolled his eyes and went upstairs to rest as he was still injured in battle. After sometime a maid came out from the kitchen and said that the dinner is ready. Julius sat on the second seat on the right side. Naiah and Noble seat beside each other on the left side. Nozel sat on the end of the dinner table as the head of the manor. You have no choice but to sit on the first seat on the right. Nebra is busy helping to rebuild the base and Solid is already resting.</p><p>The appetizer was served and Naiah is amazed as they usually eat home cook meals. Naiah loved the food but Noble doesn’t want to touch his food. Nozel noticed that he is not eating his food.</p><p>“Does the food taste bad, Noble?” Nozel asked.</p><p>“I am not used to eating this. I want to eat mommy’s home cooked meals” He replied with disappointment.</p><p>“Eat up Noble. I’ll cook breakfast tomorrow” You replied assuring Noble.</p><p>Noble started eating the appetizer and he was surprised that it tasted good but his mouth still wants the home cooked meals. You are smiling seeing Naiah and Noble enjoy eating. Nozel eyes are not on the kids but were on you as he hasn't seen you smile for a long time. It made his heart pound in great joy. Julius noticed Nozel’s eyes are glued to you.</p><p>“Looks like your eyes are glued somewhere else, Nozel.” Julius teased Nozel</p><p>“Ahem… I am just happy to see that everyone is enjoy their meals” Nozel replied trying to look away.</p><p>You ignored Nozel. The other dishes were served and looks like that the kids are getting tired. Julius carried them to the room prepared for them and slept with the kids. You helped with cleaning up the table. Nozel tried to stop you as there are maids designated to do it. You keep ignoring him until you finish on washing the dishes. He tries to get your attention but you pretend he is not there. You went up to the room where the kids are sleeping and changed their clothes. Nozel kept following you trying to help you or stop you but you didn’t speak a word to him and just continued.</p><p>You are looking for the laundry area where you can have the clothes be washed to be used once they are awake tomorrow. You asked a maid but before the maid answered Nozel pointed the way. You went to the laundry area and tried washing the clothes with detergent and bleach. Nozel tried to help but you kept the clothes away from him. You finish washing it and now trying to hang it somewhere to have it dry. Nozel didn’t say a word as he kept getting rejected. When you are finished hanging the clothes. He took your hands and wiped them with a clean cloth.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“I just want to help you. They are my children too.” Nozel replied while wiping your hands.</p><p>You pulled your hands away and went straight to the bathroom. You brought some extra clothes to change. Nozel waited outside the bathroom until you are finish showering and changing. He is holding an extra towel to dry your hair when you get out. After a few minutes, you finish washing yourself and changing clothes. You went out and when you opened the door Nozel placed the towel on your head started drying your hair. You tried to stop him but is no use. When your hair has been nearly dry, you pulled the towel down to your shoulders.</p><p>“Please stop, you are making me dizzy. Why are you trying so hard?” You asked.</p><p>“I just want to make up to you. I want to prove to you that I have changed and I deserve you back” He replied with ablaze in his eyes.</p><p>“I am so done with you. When will your kindness expire? Don’t even try to poison the brain of my children” You said with annoyance.</p><p>“It will not expire. I swear and I will be doing my best to be the best father for them” He replied.</p><p>You headed to the couch and tried to lay down to sleep. Nozel stopped you and offered his bed. You declined it. He insisted that he can sleep on the couch in the room. You doubt it and decline. He went upstairs and took his pillows and blanket. He placed them on the couch for you. He then lay down on the carpet with a small pillow where he plans to sleep in. You sighed and told him to stand up but he stayed on the carpet. You then went up to his room with his pillows and blanket. You placed them back where it is and rather just went to the room where the kids are sleeping. Nozel stood in front of the door blocking your way.</p><p>“Are you still mad at me? All these years?” He asked with a gloomy face.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you I just can’t stand being with you in the same room” You replied.</p><p>“If you’re not mad then why are you ignoring me?” He added.</p><p>“I said I can’t stand you. I hated your face. You are so full of yourself. You always think you are above everyone else when you just like everybody else. Can you get out of the way?!” You replied with irritation.</p><p>“I’m sorry for everything. I have been trying to change for the past 5 years. Please give me a chance.” He said begging.</p><p>He didn’t move away from the door and instead he knelt down and bowed at you begging to give him another chance. You let out a big sigh and scratch the back of your neck. You don’t want any commotion and you are tired already tending to very energetic kids. You are still in between giving him a chance and staying in a room with him.</p><p>“I don’t want to ruin things anymore, Nozel. Do whatever you want just don’t bother me. I don’t want to get involved with your drama.” You replied.</p><p>“Is it okay for you to stay in my bed tonight? I’ll stay somewhere else. I don’t want you to stay on the couch.” He replied with glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>“And where do you plan to sleep? In solid’s room? On the couch? There are no more available rooms in the house. I’ll sleep by the window. That’s my favorite place anyway.” You said with frustration.</p><p>You took a pillow and place it beside the window. The window has a couch attach to it and when you were living with Nozel years ago that was for favorite spot. He often see you sleeping there with a book when he gets back home. Nozel tried to fall asleep while you are falling asleep already. He kept rolling on his bed trying to sleep but it bugs him to know that you are sleeping by the window. He got up and kept walking back and forth the window to the bed. Thinking if he will give you the blanket or if he will place you in the bed and he will stay on the window. He kept walking for almost an hour when you suddenly woke up. You opened your eyes and hear footstep noises. You get up and confuse of what is happening. You see Nozel walking back and forth.</p><p>“Is something bothering you?” You asked in confusion.</p><p>“Did I wake up you? I’m sorry” He replied surprised.</p><p>“No, I’m just going to get water and go to the restroom” You said with little sense of reality.</p><p>You’re still half awake. You walked out of the door and Nozel followed you in concern that you might fall. He keeps his distance but makes sure that he can reach you if ever something happens. He keeps watching you when you go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. You almost drop the glass, then while going to the restroom you almost hit the wall. He caught the glass and turned your body to make sure it won’t happen. He waited outside the restroom. Once you came out you went upstairs and instead of going back to the window couch. You accidentally slept on his bed. He got shocked but was happy to see that you are sleeping comfortably on the bed.</p><p>While cherishing the moment Nozel is now confused about where he will be sleeping. He tried laying down on the window couch but he can’t fit. The floor is too cold to sleep at night. He got really upset, he then yelled at himself for not knowing what to do. You got shocked with the noise and you woke up thinking that one of your kids is awake, but instead you see Nozel standing and looks tired.</p><p>“Why are you standing there?” You asked.</p><p>“I am not sure where to sleep,” He replied.</p><p>You then noticed that you are in his bed. You blushed as you didn’t notice that you slept there instead of the couch.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ll get back to the couch now so you can sleep” You said while standing up.</p><p>“No it’s okay. I am happy to see you sleeping comfortably on the bed” He replied.</p><p>“Are you sure?” You said with a face turning red.</p><p>“Yes I’m sure, I’ll just go to the study room and get some paper works done.” He replied with a smile.</p><p>“I know you are tired. You won’t get rest in the study room. You can stay beside me if you insist on not let me sleep on the window couch.” You said with embarrassment.</p><p>“Okay” He replied with a blush.</p><p>You got back sleeping on the left side of the bed and Nozel at the right. You are facing away from him, he is also facing away awkwardly. Nozel cant help to be happy being with you in bed after 5 years. He really misses you.</p><p>After a few minutes.</p><p>"Are you still awake?" He asked.</p><p>"Uuhmm..." You replied second guessing if you're going to answer or not.</p><p>"I can't sleep for some reason." He said while he turned to your side.</p><p>"I'm tired, aren't you too?" You replied.</p><p>"Yes, but my head keeps telling me to stay close to you. Mind if I hug you? I know you like back hugs?" He asked blushing.</p><p>You didn't answer but he still gives you a hug and kisses your head. You stayed silent and wanted to remove his arms around you. You remember the past that he kept hurting you emotionally and physically. You want to forgive him but the trauma is still fresh. The only peace of mind is when you see your children. You closed your eyes and fell asleep. Nozel eventually fell asleep with the silence.</p><p>You woke up around 5:30 am. You changed clothes and headed to the nearest market to get ingredients for breakfast. After going to the market and having all the ingredients ready you started cooking curry. Naiah like vegetable curry and Noble likes beef curry. They eat it anytime of the day. After a few minutes after the curry is done and you are preparing the table. Nozel was the first one to come down and he was rushing down. He stop rushing when he saw you preparing the table. He run towards you then hugged you.</p><p>"I thought I lost you again," He said with relief.</p><p>"You haven't won me back either" You replied with annoyance.</p><p>He still smiled. After a few moments Julius and the kids went down for breakfast. The kids quickly took their seats as they smelled their favorite curry. They have served themselves and started eating. You sat down across them and started eating. Nozel and Julius followed. After eating Nozel wanted to bring the kids to the shopping district to buy them new clothes. The kids seem to be happy but you don't come. The kids insist for you to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like a Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since you can't say no to your children going shopping in the Royal Capital shopping district, you came with dissatisfaction. Nozel and your father had asked for a vacation leave with the kids. They both seemed to be happy but you feel awkwardness since you haven't fully accepted Nozel back despite him trying last night. All five of you had been strolling along the streets and people were looking and murmuring with your presence and the two children.</p><p>You heard them asking if the two are Nozel's children and the undeniable similarities with their father. Some are amazed as you haven't aged a day when you left the kingdom. Some knew who you are as the only woman Nozel has. While going to the tailor of the house Silva, Julius received a message from Marx. It was an emergency about the attack that happened prior. He has to leave as soon as possible, leaving you with Nozel and the kids. Nozel agreed but you don't. You can't complain as it is your father's duty.</p><p>"Mama, look at that cute blue dress. I want it." Naiah said, pointing to a short blue dress in a shop's window.</p><p>"Ahh.. it does look cute. Are you sure about the color?" You asked.</p><p>"Yes! Can you get it for me? I haven't had a new dress since Christmas." She said.</p><p>"We'll see how much it cost and if I can afford it." You replied with concern as you left your money at your father's house.</p><p>Naiah entered the store and you followed. Nozel noticed that you entered the store with Naiah and he immediately told Noble and they went to the shop shortly after you. You asked the sales lady to help Naiah fit the dress. After sometime Naiah came out wearing the dress fitting her perfectly. You haven't noticed Nozel and Noble entered.</p><p>"Wow! Naiah you look pretty on that dress." Noble said with eyes shimmering in amazement.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Nozel said.</p><p>Naiah was really happy and you went to the cashier to ask and pay for the price. The cashier informed that the dress costs 500 gold coins. You checked your purse and you only have around 250 gold coins. You shook your head as you don't want to leave without the dress for Naiah. Nozel notice your face change and told the sales lady that he will pay for it. The sales lady told the cashier and agreed.</p><p>"Ma'm, Mr. Nozel said that he will pay for it." Said the cashier.</p><p>You looked at Nozel but he looked away cause he knows that you'll get angry at him. Noble and Naiah heard that their father will pay and they asked for things that they can't ask you since you try to discipline them from wants and needs. Nozel agreed to buy whatever they want to make up for the past 5 years they have not been with each other. Nozel paid the cashier and Naiah wore it even though it was not yet washed.</p><p>"After this I'll send you everything you paid for. I don't want to be in debt." You said to Nozel discreetly to avoid the kids from hearing it.</p><p>"You don't have to. I have responsibilities to them as their father." Nozel replied.</p><p>"Suit yourself Mr. Royalty." You replied with a frown.</p><p>"Please let me do what father has to do." Nozel begged.</p><p>You ignored what he said and just went where the kids are going. The kids asked for almost everything they saw in the stores. Hats, shoes, toys, clothes, and even some accessories with jewels. You want to scold at them but you don't want to make a scene and just hold it in. After sometime the children were hungry and so you were already lunchtime and Nozel picked a restaurant to eat at.</p><p>The restaurant is the favorite place of royals and magic knights. After taking seats and ordering, they served the appetizers after a few minutes. It tastes good but Noble doesn't like it.</p><p>"I don't like it. It's too salty for me." He said.</p><p>"You are just making that excuse again Noble." Naiah replied.</p><p>"No, I'm not. It's too salty" He repeated.</p><p>"Please stop arguing. If he tastes it salty. We'll have it replaced. Is that good?" You said to finish the argument.</p><p>Naiah and Noble agreed. You asked the server to change the appetizer served to Noble to have it less salty. That server was more than glad to replace it. Nozel keeps staring at you as he can't believe that you agreed to come despite your hate towards him.</p><p>"Neeh.....Y/N, If you don't mind. Can we have dinner alone tonight?" He asked.</p><p>"I want to stay home at my father's house. I want to rest. I'm still tired, I have to report tomorrow at work and inform them I'll be staying here." You replied.</p><p>"You're still working hard. If you like I can book a spa appointment for tonight where Nebra usually goes." He suggested.</p><p>"No need I just need a goodnight sleep, tonight." You replied, declining his suggestion.</p><p>His expression changed and Naiah can't help to notice it. Hesitant to call him father or papa, she still tries to comfort her father.</p><p>"Papa, don't be sad. We will be here with you. We'll not go back there anymore." She replied with a smile.</p><p>Nozel got shocked and stood up. He was surprised that his child called him Papa. He was beyond happy and he wanted to hug Naiah.</p><p>"Did Naiah say something wrong?" You asked in confusion.</p><p>"No, I was just surprised. I didn't think that she would accept me that easily." He said.</p><p>"You gave her what she wants of course she'll accept you. I never denied who you are in their life." You replied.</p><p>Nozel was moved with what you said. He was glad to hear that you never hide them who he is. The main course was being served and Nozel was extremely happy but Noble still had problems with his food. He can't cut the meat. Since he was sitting beside Nozel, he quickly tried to ask for help but he doesn't want to call him Papa or father.</p><p>"Uhmmm... ahhhh....eeeehhh.... Can you please help me slice the meat?" He stuttered.</p><p>"Sure!" Nozel replied with a smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll make sure I can do it on my own next time." Noble said.</p><p>"It's ok. You are young you can for my help." Nozel replied.</p><p>"I don't want to. I don't want to be dependent on anyone. Especially to you. I will be strong and will protect my mommy no matter what." Noble said with emphasis.</p><p>"I see. I am happy to hear you have motivation." He replied with a smile.</p><p>Nozel was happy to hear that his son is strong willed but still has a soft side. While eating someone approached your table. Someone Nozel doesn't want you to see. Fuegoleon and Leopold approached your table to say hi. You were shocked to see Fuegoleon with his arm on fire.</p><p>"What happened to your arm? It's burning!!" You exclaimed.</p><p>"Nope, I lost my arm in battle and this is Salamander a fire spirit." He replied with a smile.</p><p>Nozel is giving a stinky eye towards Fuegoleon. He doesn't want to have Fuegoleon near you and he might take away your attention. You are still amazed with what happened.</p><p>"Lucky! The fire spirit chose you." You said.</p><p>"Not so much. Well I don't have a family on my own yet but I can see you have yours. You look so perfect with two adorable kids." He replied with a little to hint jealousy.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm lucky to have THIS family" Nozel said with conviction.</p><p>Fuegoleon smiled and took a seat on the other table across from yours. Nozel's face became furious with his presence. The kids didn't look bothered and continued with their food. You ignored everything and just ate. After eating Nozel accompanied you and the kids going back to your father's house. The kids are split on whether they want to stay in the house or not but the decision is made that they won't be spending the night with their father.</p><p>Julius came and greeted them back home. Julius was sad that he couldn't spend the day with his grandchildren. He will make up for tonight and will be taking care of them.</p><p>"Do you have plans tonight, Y/N?" Julius asked.</p><p>"Not really, I just wanted to sleep." You replied.</p><p>"Ehhh... I wanted to play with my grandkids all night and know about their magic. We might break something in the house and cause loud noises." He said.</p><p>"Where do you want me to stay? Are you serious? Night training?" You questioned your father's decision.</p><p>"Yes, mommy, we haven't trained in a while. We are more than excited to do it." Said Naiah and Noble.</p><p>You can't help to agree. Nozel realize the chance and is about to ask you to stay with him in their house. And before he asks the question you already said no.</p><p>"I will be staying in a hotel." You said.</p><p>"But you don't sleep well in a hotel." He replied.</p><p>"I don't want to! I'll stay wherever I want to." You repeated.</p><p>Nozel followed you to the hotel. When you reach your room. You quickly open the door and get inside and try to close the door to make sure Nozel will not enter. Sadly, Nozel was quick and he blocked his foot to make sure that the door won't close. He went in by force and got out of balance since you are resisting him to get in. He landed on top of you.</p><p>"Why are you so hard headed? I told you I will stay here. Get lost!" You said.</p><p>Nozel ignored what you said and before getting up he took the hotel key and left. You got confused but at the same time relieved that he has left. You wanted to rest but something feels off. You can't find the hotel key. You quickly realize that Nozel took it. You called the receptionist to inform them about the missing key. They replied that Nozel will be back and he has the key. You started to get furious as he took the key without permission and he plans on staying with you.</p><p>You waited for him to come back. You are beyond angry at this point. He kept pushing himself to you unnecessarily. You already agreed to him to be with his children and spend time with them along with him. He returned to the room after an hour with bags. You didn't immediately speak to him about what he did. He placed the bags on the small table and some on the floor. He then kneels before you. You were surprised when he suddenly knelt but still furious about whta he did.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I crossed the line. I know what you and I heard it. I can't myself to do things for you. I bought food and clothes for you to use to change." He said.</p><p>"Why are you pushing yourself to me? I don't need it. It's unnecessary. I can do things on my own, buy things on my own and provide the needs of our children. Why do you have to do this?!" You asked.</p><p>"I want to give everything to you. I want to be that guy that gives you what you deserve. I've been a fool once and I am not gonna be that jerk anymore." He replied.</p><p>"I don't need this. I can do it on my own. You were late by 5 years. You should have done this before and we might end up differently. I wish you realized it earlier. We could have been happier." You said with disappointment.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything to you now. But I always felt incomplete when you were gone. I felt the loneliness I could never imagine." He replied with tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>"You never looked for me in the past five years. You never once asked Solid or anybody about me. I wanted to go back to you, but I have to be strong, strong enough to resist my love for you. To keep moving forward. To live and protect my children. I always think that you are the coolest, strongest and reliable person but you always fail me. I tried to understand until I couldn't. I tried to be patient. I tried to be quiet with your beating when you don't get things your way. I can't show my children that their father is a monster. I just can't." You said bursting into tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know what I have done and I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from doing those heinous things. I should have not taken my anger out to you. I shouldn't have raised my voice or mocked you. I really do want to change everything. I want everything to make sure you won't go." He replied crying.</p><p>"Damage has been done. You can't rewrite the past but you can always choose your future. That's what fathers always say... You know I always had this annoying soft part in me that loves you unconditionally. Solid told me I'm an idiot to put up with you. Even for the past 5 years away with you. I always wanted you to be with me. I always wanted your hugs, your kisses and your company. I can't live without them. But I have to put a face everytime to make sure I won't get hurt." You said calmly endearing him.</p><p>Nozel stood up and hugged you. He tightens his hugs, his tears are falling and you can feel the heat of his tears on your back. You hugged him back tight and never wanted to let go. You longed to be with him and he does too.</p><p>"I'm sorry for everything. Let's restart and build our future together." He said.</p><p>You nodded. Your stomach began to rumble and Nozel heard it and chuckled. He then prepared the food and you started eating with him. His eyes are glimmering in happiness. You are happy but nervous that he might get back to his old ways and have his anger put out to you. You just pray that it won't be the same.</p><p>"I did asked Solid about you and where you might be. But he just said he doesn't know." Nozel said.</p><p>"He never mentioned what you asked. I told him that if you look sincere enough to admit your mistakes. Then don't tell him." You replied.</p><p>"I see." Nozel said.</p><p>After eating you went to take a shower. Nozel bought some clothes you can use to change for tonight and in the morning. You were shocked as the clothes are too expensive for the price and when you asked him he replied that there were no more shops open. So he had called his tailor and had the shop open for an extra hour to get you clothes. After showering, I went to the bed and took the clothes to change.</p><p>Nozel was ecstatic. He tried to look away while you were changing. You noticed him looking red. And you went towards him even though you haven't been dressed. Your concern that he might have gotten sick.</p><p>"Are you okay?" You asked.</p><p>"Y..yes, I'm okay. Just get dressed." He replied.</p><p>You continued to get dressed and he tried to get a glimpse. You didn't notice it cause you turned your back while changing. You don't mind having him see you dressed, you have been showering together before and it doesn't bother you anymore. After you dress you notice that his face is still read and he got a boner that he is trying to hide.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay? And why are you hiding your crotch?" You asked.</p><p>"I'm okay and I am not hiding it." He replied trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"Huh?? Then why is your posture unusual?" You said questioning him.</p><p>"I told you I am not hiding anything." He replied with a red face.</p><p>"Okay.. then why are you blushing? Can you stop making excuses?" You said.</p><p>"Okay fine. It was hard. I haven't seen you in the past 5 years you think I won't get this when I see you naked?!" He replied.</p><p>"You don't need to hide it. Were alone in this room and like we never had done things in the past." You said provoking him.</p><p>"Don't blame me for what will happen tonight. You seem to be asking for it." He replied with a grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My vocabulary is limited and if I use words that doesn't fit and you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Long Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a smut chapter. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are drying when Nozel took the towel from your hands. He then went to the bathroom and took a shower. You are already tired wanted to go to sleep. You lie down and started snuggling the pillow. After sometime you fell asleep. Nozel was still in the shower. He was got too sweaty all day taking his children to shop and trying to get your attention. He is still conflicted to do it with you but he really misses you. When he got out of the shower he saw you lying on the bed and sleeping. He smiled then quickly jump into the bed and started kissing you. You started to wake up.</p><p>"Uhmm.. I'm too sleepy I want to rest." You said half awake.</p><p>"I told you don't blame me for what will happen tonight." He said with a grin.</p><p>"Come on. I thought we were over that." You replied.</p><p>"We haven't even started yet. Come on. We haven't been together for 5 years. Do you think I have been with another woman." Nozel said while trying to wake you up.</p><p>"How should I know if you are with another woman?" You replied with a frown.</p><p>Nozel looked at your face and felt happy that you might feel jealous. He then kissed you.</p><p>"Come on. Let's make another baby." He said with a smile.</p><p>You cover yourself with the blanket and Nozel keeps taking it away. You are really tired and just want to take a rest. Nozel is persistent to do it tonight. After sometime you just gave up. It's easier for you to do it rather than resisting and you won't be able to sleep.</p><p>"Ok, fine we'll do it. Just stop bothering me. I want to sleep after." You said in annoyance.</p><p>Nozel nodded and agreed. He started to kiss you but you pushed him back. You then got up to and went to the side of the bed. Nozel was a bit confused but understood what you are planning to do. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at you and smiled.</p><p>"You sure look happy. Let's just get to this so I can sleep." You said.</p><p>He just smiled at you. He pulled down his pants and his dick was exposed, it was erected. You blushed and tried to look away but you can't get back out now. You wrap your hand on his dick and start giving him a hand job. Nozel's face turned red and he covered his mouth. You continued with the hand job avoiding to look at his face. After sometime you heard Nozel moan a little. You got excited and wanted to tease him.</p><p>"Why are you covering your mouth?" You asked.</p><p>"Ahh..nothing... Are you just gonna tease all night or what?" He replied grinning.</p><p>"Hai..hai..Mr. Royalty I'll start now." You replied with dissatisfaction.</p><p>After a few moments you started lickig his dick and his face is showing pleasure and he is now moaning more but still a bit silent. You started licking his balls and sucking it. He felt a jolt of electricity through his body and felt that good. You started sucking his dick and pumping it using your mouth. He was already catching his breath when you stopped using your mouth and instead you used your boobs. You smash his dick between your boobs. You started moving your boobs up and down and it's rubbing his dick well. You lick the tip of his dick which aroused him more. Then you sick the head of his dick while trying to move your boobs a little. Shortly after he came and spluttered his milk to your face.</p><p>"Ahhhh... That was good." He said catching his breath.</p><p>You went to the shower and washed your face to remove his milky as it is sticky. After you wash your face you went back and Nozel kissed you passionately. His tongue is making its way inside your mouth. You lose some strength and try to take in the kiss. He then removed your top exposing your breasts. He started kissing and sucking your ear. Your ears are sensitive and it gives you a strong feeling or currents inside you and you can't contain your moans. Nozel got aroused with your moans. In his head he said to himself, it's not my imagination anymore but instead I am with her.</p><p>He then continued your neck down to your shoulders and chest. He pushed you back to the wall and started getting more aggressive. He bit your neck and left a mark that is almost bloody.</p><p>"AAAAHHHHH!" You screamed in pain and pleasure.</p><p>"I'll make sure to mark my territory well. So dogs won't come near it." He said.</p><p>He continued kissing your breast. He pulled both of your hands high above your head and restrained it with his hand. He then takes a closer look at your breasts. He started licking the nipple of one side and his hand groping the other. He continued licking your nipple, then he sucked it, after sucking it he nibbled it with his teeth and repeated it again and again. While he was doing this your body became weaker and stiffer. You never get too used to this even before. You moans are getting out of hand and it's getting louder but you don't mind. Nozel kisses your lips and slides down his hand to your waist which makes you more weak as your waist and hips are sensitive to touch.</p><p>"You look really pretty. You don't look like you have kids." Nozel said.</p><p>"Compliments again? Come one let's get this over with and I want to sleep." You replied.</p><p>Nozel chuckled a little then started kissing your stomach. He releases his grip on your hands. He then holds your waist firmly using his both hands while he is licking and kissing your stomach. You tried pushing him away as your body became weaker and your moans are louder. He grabs your waist tighter and sucks your stomach more every time you try to push him away. He gets more excited with everpush you make and moan. Your body is twitching with the feel of his tongue. After pleasuring your stomach he pulled down your shorts and all that was left was your underwear that he bought from a store. It's lace underwear that is see through like. He can see your bottom well even if there is sheer clothing. He licked his lips before he started kissing your pussy. He sniffs it and his breath makes you twitch more and lose your balance.</p><p>He holds one of your legs to keep you standing and the other hand he used to tease you. He removed your underwear and started licking your clit down to your whole. You were already wet and he sucked the liquid you spill. He is sucking you whole that you are losing your mind. He used his tongue to enter your whole and play inside it. It takes you a whole new level that you can't resist and think anymore. You came too much with what he was doing and you are losing your strength fast. He lay you down on the bed and spread your legs. He continued licking and sucking your pussy. Every moan you make keeps him going.</p><p>He then started using his finger. He inserted one and it went easily as your pussy was so wet. He then had two fingers playing with your insides. After sometime he used 3 fingers that made you scream in pleasure. When you came after sometime, he kissed you on your forehead. Ensuring that he will take care of you.</p><p>"Let's get to the main course my love. I have been holding back for five years and I'll make sure that you feel each second we missed." He said with passion in his eyes.</p><p>He raised your hips and have his dick slowly enter you. Your moans are continuous. When it was all it you can't say a word or a sound. He started moving his hips and your moans are getting loud. He hugs you while he his moving his hips and his breathe is making you more insanely drunk in pleasure as it touches your skin.</p><p>"I love you" You whispered in his ear.</p><p>His movements got more aggressive and he got harder. He felt more aroused hearing that you still love him. He kissed you passionately while moving his hips. He then carried while standing and instead moving his hips. He is moving your whole body down to his dick which reaches the deepest part of your insides. He kisses you to avoid you moaning out loud and prevent him from cumming fast. While he was moving your body he felt that you are tightening up and he can't hold it anymore. He came inside you. You are so tired and he lay you back in the bed.</p><p>He is also catching his breath. He drank some water then he went back to you and changed your position. He had you kneel and lead forward and have your arm support your weight. With no time to spare he put his dick back to you pussy from behind and started moving his hips. You already lose control of yourself.</p><p>"More..please give me more..." You uttered.</p><p>When he heard it his aggressiveness grew and he bit his lip while thrusting you harder. The more he thrust the more your inside is getting wet and tight like hugging his dick.</p><p>"You're too tight. I'll shape you back to the shape of my dick." He said.</p><p>You kept moaning. He kept thrusting in to you. He then let you lay down sideways and raise one leg up and continued thrusting into you. He kisses you and grope your breast on the other hand. Afterwards he help you stand up and face the wall. He lowered your upper body and have you lean on the wall. He is still rock hard and he had his dick reshaping your insides. He kept thrusting and thrusting harder. He came after few hours leaving you beyond tired and directly fall asleep after. He cleaned you up with a towel then slept beside you on the bed.</p><p>You wake up the next day and your body is in pain. Nozel was not there when you woke up and you are seeing that the sun is already up nearly in the afternoon. You quickly took a shower and changed. You went down to the receptionist and informed her that you are checking out. The receptionist said that she is supposed to stay for a few more days per Nozel. While trying to think why you will be staying longer in a hotel Nozel came.</p><p>"You can't check out yet. Haven't you heard what happened to your house last night?" He said.</p><p>"Wait what happened?" You asked in confusion.</p><p>"Your father and the kids overdid themselves. They destroyed the house. I got the news this morning from Solid. I took the kids and had them stay in my house. Your father said that he will be staying with Marx." He replied.</p><p>"So I will be living in the hotel?" You asked.</p><p>"Not really. I wanted you to stay in my house but that is up to you." He said with a concerned face.</p><p>"Well I don't think I have a choice." You said.</p><p>"Then I'll have everything ready by tonight and you can check out in the afternoon." He replied.</p><p>You agreed and the receptionist was informed about the plan. You went out to find the nearest payphone to call your office. You were able to reach them and they agreed with you staying in the Capital for good. Nozel then helped you check out but before checking out the receptionist informed you and Nozel about the complaints of other guests that your room was too noisy last night. You apologize to them but Nozel didn't bother. He doesn't care. You awkwardly walked away from the hotel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After checking out from the hotel, You went straight to Silva's manor. There Naiah and Noble are waiting. They are training with Solid when you arrive. Solid's face already looks irritated. As usual Naiah and Noble refuse to listen to him unless he gets angry. Nozel was helping you with your things and carrying it to his room. You went towards the garden to see your kids. Noble saw you from afar and quickly ran towards you, Naiah followed. They jumped to you and hugged you. Solid got more frustrated as the two are not taking the training seriously.</p><p>"Those two are such a pain in the ass. They don't want to listen to me. I had enough, I'll be taking a break." Solid said.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'll supervise them later." You replied.</p><p>"Maybe I should buy some earplugs. The next few days will be a headache for me." Solid said with a disgusted face.</p><p>"I'm really sorry. I'll let him know not to do it, so you can sleep in peace." You replied with an embarrassed face.</p><p>"You can't tell him no. He always gets his way. I'll deal with it." Solid said reassuring you.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Solid." You replied.</p><p>Solid went inside the manor. Nozel came out shortly after Solid left. Naiah hugged his father and asked if he could carry her. Nozel agreed and carried Naiah.</p><p>"Looks like some little kids are giving Solid a hard time." Nozel teased Naiah and Noble.</p><p>"It was Naiah's fault. She always loses focus and tries doing tricks to Uncle Solid." Nobel said with an angry face.</p><p>"Bleeh!!! Just jealous because daddy likes me more than you." Said Naiah with a tongue stuck out.</p><p>"Mommy!!! Naiah is doing it again!" Nobel said.</p><p>"Come on stop fighting! You better listen to Uncle Solid. If not your Father will be more strict in training both of you." You said threatening them.</p><p>"Yes, I will be more strict specially with naughty little kids." Nozel said trying to threaten his children.</p><p>You chuckled and smiled because the two kids bought it and got scared. Nozel put down Naiah and asked the children to play in the garden. Naiah and Nobel quickly ran off to play. Nozel hugged you and kissed your cheeks. You tried to push him away a little.</p><p>"Hey, dinner will be served soon. You shouldn't tell them to play." You said.</p><p>"Ahh.. I forgot. I'll call them in 10 mins." Nozel replied.</p><p>Nozel then started kissing your lips. His hug got tighter. You are starting to feel weird because he keeps kissing you and his hands are sliding elsewhere. Nozel started to transition his kisses to your neck. You tried talking him out to stop but he covered your mouth. His hands groping your breast and he kept licking and sucking your neck. You started to moan but your voice is concealed by his hands. You are concern that the kids might see it. You tried tapping Nozel but he ignores it. He started kissing your shoulder when suddenly a maid came in looking for the children because dinner is ready. Nozel let go of you and you fall on your knees. Nozel help you get up but you are quite annoyed about what he did.</p><p>Nozel looked for the kids and brought him to the dinner table. You followed them shortly. You took your seat on the right side of the table and the kids to the left side. Solid sat on the left with the kids and Nebra sat beside you. Nozel was in the center. Dinner was served and everyone started eating. After sometime you felt something touching your feet. You got confused cause Nebra is almost finished and it's not her attitude to do it. Solid doesn't have any motif. You looked at Nozel and he smiled back at you confirming he was doing it.</p><p>You quickly finish your meal and stand up. You took your plates with you to the sink and Nozel shortly followed. He hugged you from behind and gave you a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>"I wanted a dessert so bad." Nozel whispered to you.</p><p>"Then asked them to make one. I'm not a food Nozel." You replied in irritation.</p><p>"I don't want to. You're the best dessert in the world." He replied.</p><p>"Tell me that one more time. I'll go to Marx's house to sleep on his couch." You replied.</p><p>"You didn't complain last night and now you're complaining. How mean." He said and gave puppy eyes.</p><p>"Fine, but not now. I need to clean up Naiah and Nobel and bring them to bed. Solid already got prepared anyway. He bought some earplugs." You replied.</p><p>You felt that you hadn't had a choice and he made a point. After the kids are finished eating. You and Nozel bring them to bathe and clean them up. It was fun to see that the children are happy to have their father with them. Nobel still seems to not fully accept his father. He was so close to you and he likes your company more than his father's. You dress up Naiah and Nozel dressed up Nobel. Nobel tried to refuse but he couldn't do anything. It will be rude and you might get angry if he pushes his father away. Naiah finished first in dressing up and you already took her to her bed. Nozel and Noble is still having problems with the pajama buttons.</p><p>"Nobel, why are you so distant to me?" Nozel asked.</p><p>"Uncle Solid often tells us what happened and I hated you for hurting Mommy." Noble replied while avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done what I have done before. I promise you I will not hurt your Mommy anymore. I'll make sure that she will be happy and you too. I'll protect all of you." Nozel replied assuring Nobel.</p><p>"Ok. I'm sorry. I am just used to being with mommy. I'll try my best father." Novel said.</p><p>Nozel's eyes glimmer as he hear his son call him father for the first time. He hugged Nobel and bring him to his bed. Nozel saw you when he entered the room. Naiah is already sleeping and you look tired already. Nobel went to bed and Nozel pat his head and you gave him a kiss in his forehead. He fell asleep shortly. Nozel turned the lights off and took your hand to get to his room.</p><p>You went to his room and you are so tired that you fell asleep instantly without even washing nor changing clothes. Nozel sat beside you as you sleep and treasures every moment. After a long time he feel whole. He felt happy and satisfied that he got you back and his children are accepting him. He lay beside you and wrapped his arms around you while you were sleeping. He fell asleep after sometime.</p><p>You opened your eyes and saw that Nozel was hugging you. He is fast asleep. You can't help to smile because you like how his face looks. His eyes are just wonderful cold but there is a spark you can see. Everything about him just makes you want to stay. However, there is still pain that you try to forget. The pain that made you leave him. You started tearing up.</p><p>You said to yourself "Why can't I resist you? Why can I still go back to you when I know you have done so much to break me? I hope it's true. Your words, your promise. I can't take it if I see them hurt."</p><p>Nozel suddenly opened his eyes. Smile at you and caress your face. You hold his hands while tears fall down your cheeks.</p><p>"I won't hurt you. I won't hurt them. I will keep my promise, if that's the last thing I'll do while I am alive. I will protect you and them. Don't worry." He said assuring you.</p><p>You nodded and smiled at him. You are still crying, he remove the tears from your face them kisses your forehead. He gave you a tight hug and a cuddle. You are happy but the pain is not vanishing. It is still lurking in a small little part of your heart that aches like hell. You took a deep breath and tried to conceal it with your smile. Nozel realize that you don't look like you're genuinely happy.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>"My heart just still aches. I'll get over it." You replied trying to smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know what I did before left a huge scar in your heart. I'm sorry." He said.</p><p>"It's ok. I'll be okay. Don't worry." You replied assuring him.</p><p>"Okay. I love you!" He said with a smile.</p><p>He kissed you in the lips. You stood up to go to the bathroom. You feel so sticky and want to wash. You forgot before you slept. You quickly filled the tub with warm water to soak. Nozel followed you to the bathroom shortly. He wasn't able to wash earlier. He also offered to scrub your back.</p><p>You accepted his offer since he already got in the tub with you. There is no point in declining it. He hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek. He started moving his hands to your chest. You are getting a little annoyed. You feel like always just wanted to do that. Surprisingly he stopped after a few minutes and didn't proceed. He hugged you tighter.</p><p>"Neehh...I still feel bad about what happened 5 years ago. Knowing you, forgive is easy, forget is impossible. I want to start with a clean slate but I know it is impossible." He said while leaning his head on your back.</p><p>"To be honest. I hate that part of myself. I can forgive but I can never forget the pain. Even how many times I tried to tell myself that you changed as they changed. I can't ever be sure that you did, that they did. All I want now is for my children to be happy." You replied.</p><p>"I love you and I love them. I will trade my life to save my family. To make them happy. I want to make you smile like before. I want make sure that those are for me and not for another man." Nozel replied.</p><p>"It was never for another man. It was always for you. Because you're the only man I want to be with even if it's killing me inside." You replied with tears in your eyes.</p><p>In Nozel's head he vividly remember things from 5 years ago before you left. It was one summer evening that a festival is held in the capital for which group has earn a lot of merits. The top 2 are the Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions. The Silver Eagles came in second. Nozel was frustrated about it and when you are trying to help him calm down he brushed you away and yelled at you. You felt really terrible about what he did as a lot of people saw the way he treated you. Fuegoleon came to your side and comforted you. He tried everything to make you smile, such as playing games in the festival, getting you food, a pet fish, getting prizes and watching the fireworks together. Fuegoleon dragged you to a place with less crowd and a little more quiet. In that place Fuegoleon confessed that he always has his eyes on you. That he likes you ever since growing up. He never had the courage to ask you out and things might have turned out differently. You smiled back at Fuegoleon and thanked him for being with you tonight. Apparently, Nozel was in the same place trying to cool off his steam. He heard everything and quickly jump in conclusions. He got mad and punched Fuegoleon knocking him down. Nozel grabbed you and dragged you home. When you arrived he yelled at you and argued for hours. He also slapped you, pushed you and choke you. You think that you will die since you can't breath. After cooling a little you didn't speak and didn't argue. You left without a word and he didn't try to stop you. You swear never to return. And it hurts him a lot to remember what he did to you.</p><p>You turned around and kissed him. He hugs you tight. You then splashed some water to his face and smile. Nozel was annoyed but when he see your smile. He felt warm inside and whole. You stood up and went to get a stool to wash up. Nozel followed you and he started kissing your ear and neck before you can even begin cleaning yourself. His hands started to slide to your breast and to your pussy. Groping your breast using his right and started playing with your clit using his left. He didn't stop kissing your neck. He kept sucking it and at some point you can feel his teeth scraping your skin a little. It makes your head go blank. When he inserted 1 finger to your pussy you started to moan. He kept playing with your pussy using his fingers and quickly used 2 fingers in you. Your head is afloat and you lean to Nozel. Nozel held you straight while sitting. He kept playing with it until you cum. After you cum he washed you, followed by himself. You are trying to regain strength while trying to dry yourself. You went back to the room to change clothes. Nozel went out after a couple of minutes while you are changing.</p><p>Nozel doesn't seem to be in a good mood. You wanted to know why but you are also sleepy. It's already 3am and you can't stay up any longer. It bothers you that he has that aura that he is about to kill someone or himself. You head straight to the bed after changing clothes and sleep. Nozel put some clothes on but he didn't sleep. He went to the study room and drank some whiskey. He wanted to make love with you but he remembered something that made him feel angry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if there is a lot of smut in my stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nozel kept drinking until the morning thinking that what he feels will be washed away by the liquor. In the end he just felt that he wanted to cry and destroy everything. He felt useless and stupid. He can’t help to blame himself for that day. Every day for the past five years he was enduring the pain. He is enduring the loneliness he did to himself. In the bottom of his heart he is the one at fault why it happened. He didn’t take care of you. He didn’t make you feel loved and important. He can’t bring the past back but how can he move forward, when he feels the guilt all over him.</p><p>Solid woke up from a loud crashing sound. He went to where it is coming from. It was from the Study room. He opens the door and sees that his brother, Nozel has been drinking. He saw that Nozel was throwing away everything from the desk. Solid took a seat and tried to talk to Nozel about it.</p><p>“Aniki, did she refuse to do it with you?” Solid asked.</p><p>“No” Nozel replied.</p><p>“Did you have an argument with her?” Solid asked in curiosity.</p><p>“No” Nozel replied with a sigh.</p><p>“If not, why are you acting like that? You look wasted. I never seen you in that kind of state before.” Solid said.</p><p>“I don’t know. I feel so bad. I feel like I can’t even touch her. I remember what happened that day. It was awful. I was awful. I should have listened to her. Now my guilt is eating me alive and I can’t even forget about it not one second since she came back. I don’t want my children to see me like this. I don’t want her to see me like this.” Nozel replied while his chest felt tight.</p><p>“Aniki, I’ll clean it up. Just pull yourself together. She is trying. You should too. Look, if she still feels that bad towards you, why would she stay with you, in your room? Why would she let you be with your children? Why will she allow you to do those things again? Really Aniki? You should know her more. You know that she can never resist you. Whatever you do she is just as stupid as you. Because she is stupidly in love with you.” Solid said with conviction.</p><p>“I know she loves me. I love her too but I can’t bear the pain because this pain is the pain I gave her that day.” Nozel replied.</p><p>“Aniki, I have a huge respect for you but can you listen to yourself? You don’t sound or act like my brother at all. Stop making excuses and just do what you have to do to keep them. I have been trying for the past years to train your children and I am sick of it. They are always causing me trouble so please pull yourself together or I’ll be dying at a young age.” Solid said with concern about his early death.</p><p>Nozel laughed and replied “Yeah, I guess I overdid it today. Hahahahaha I am so pathetic to still hold on to this. Thanks. I go back now and see if she is already awake.”</p><p>“Ahh. Okay. I’ll clean this up.” Solid replied with a little blush.</p><p>Nozel realize that he is lucky that you are still staying with him and letting him be the father of your children. He went back to his room and found you sleeping on the bed. He kissed your head and went out to the kitchen. Nozel started to prepare some food. Nozel took the knife and chopping board and started preparing the ingredients. After some time Nozel was able to prepared breakfast. He cooked eggs, bacons and hotdogs. He also made a salad which is your favorite. He also put some tobiko (Flying fish eggs) on top. He set the table with some help of the maids. After setting it he went to the bathroom in his room to wash a little and make sure that he doesn’t smell like whiskey in the morning.</p><p>He woke up by giving you consecutive kisses. It was effective because you woke up pretty fast. You are still having a hard time opening your eyes but you already stood up. Nozel gave you a smile and it quite weirded you out. He told you that he made breakfast which shocked you. Nozel never cooked for anybody but he cooks for himself and occasionally you. Nozel told you that he will wake the kids up and bring them to eat breakfast. You are still brushing your teeth and nodded that you will go down soon. Nozel went out and headed to the other room where Naiah and Noble were sleeping. Nozel opened the door and woke up the two kids sleeping. Naiah was thrilled to see her father in the morning. Noble on the other hand thinks that it is quite a drag to have his father wake him up. Nozel told the kids that he prepared breakfast for them and Naiah rushed to the dining room but Nozel stopped him and asked her to brush her teeth first and wash her hands before eating. Naiah agreed. Noble went straight to the bathroom to fix himself before going to the dining room. Nozel is delighted how his son is doing, Noble seems to be responsible and Naiah is more outgoing.</p><p>After fixing themselves for breakfast the two went down with Nozel. You are already sitting and already started eating. Solid came out from the study room and sat beside you. Naiah and Noble greeted and kissed you. After greeting you they greeted Solid. Solid was a little pissed as it is early in the morning and they look like he will be bullied by his niece and nephew again. The two kids then sit across you and Solid. Nozel was looking for Nebra as she doesn’t seem to be home since last night. Solid said that Nebra was away as she is having a vacation. Nozel took his seat and started eating. While eating Naiah took Noble’s bacon which made him mad. Noble tried to get it back but Naiah already ate it. Noble got really angry as it was the last slice of bacon.</p><p>“You are such a glutton. You always take my food from my plate but you don’t finish the food on your plate.” Noble said in anger.</p><p>“You always get the best parts and I get the worst parts. You should share them.” Naiah replied, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>“Why don’t you just ask properly? I can give it to you if you ask. Now I don’t want to share my things with you.” Noble replied angrily.</p><p>“Naiah! Stop doing that to your brother. It is not good for you to take something without permission. Did your mother taught you that?” Nozel scolded Naiah.</p><p>“No, Father.” Naiah replied with a scared face.</p><p>“Apologize to your brother and always ask before taking something from someone’s plate. That is unethical for a royal to do.” Nozel said with a serious face.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not asking for your permission.” Naiah said in embarrassment.</p><p>“Okay!” Noble replied with a smile.</p><p>Silence filled the room as Naiah seems to be sad from what Nozel did. Noble finished eating first but didn’t get up. You finished eating at the same time as Solid and Nozel. Naiah is still sulking on her seat. Nozel noticed Naiah’s behavior. Nozel stood up and said that breakfast is finished and the maids took the plates. Naiah is still not finished and doesn’t want to handover her plate. She kept saying she is not yet done eating. You told the maid to leave her plate and the other food. Nozel seems to be unhappy about how Naiah behaves. Before leaving the dining room Nozel told Solid that he will be taking care of the training for Naiah and Noble. Solid agreed happily but Solid needs to take more time on checking the Silver Eagles since Nozel will be focused on his children. After Naiah finished eating you went straight to Nozel to speak with him about the kids.</p><p>“Nozel, can we talk?” You asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Nozel replied with a little smile.</p><p>“Naiah seems to be hurt with what you did earlier. I know her behavior is not at his best but please go easy on her. She is too sensitive. I don’t want her to have a grudge on you.” You said with concern.</p><p>“I know and I understand. After the training I will talk to her personally. I might need to be a bit hard on her. I need to correct her attitude. I don’t want people calling her crude because of it.” Nozel replied assuring you.</p><p>“Okay. Did Noble speak to you already?” You asked.</p><p>“He did. I am still surprised how he handles himself towards me. He seems to be responsible for his age and he is attached to you. I think he will be a good leader someday. I hope Naiah too.” Nozel replied.</p><p>“That’s great! I am happy to know that he is acknowledging you. He listens to Solid diligently and applies all the learning he gets. Naiah is a natural and most of the time adapts to the situation” You said with relief.</p><p>“Ahh… Don’t worry we’ll hone their skills to its finest.” Nozel replied with a smile.</p><p>Nozel then went to the training grounds near the garden and you fetch Naiah and Noble in their room. They already finish changing their clothes. Naiah still looks down. Naiah said she doesn’t want to train today and she doesn’t want to be near her father. You assured her that her father is not mad anymore and is waiting in the training ground. You haggled Naiah to buy her ice cream after training and buy her some new shoes. Naiah agreed but Noble got a little jealous. You told Noble that he will also get ice cream later if he can at least scratch his father while on training. Noble agreed. The kids went down and went straight to the training ground. You stayed in their room for a while. Solid suddenly lean on the doorway.</p><p>“Nee-san, did you notice something weird with Aniki?” Solid asked.</p><p>“Yeah since I woke up, he seems like he did something wrong. I don’t remember anything he did last night. Maybe because I fell asleep?” You replied.</p><p>“I guess not. I woke up early to some noise in the study room. He was venting out about what happened 5 years ago. He seemed to be hurting. He never showed that side of his. I guess he truly is repenting on what he did.” Solid said.</p><p>“I guess so. I am happy how he is now. I just don’t want him to snap again like what happened 5 years ago. I don’t want my children to get hurt.” You replied with a little smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry Nee-san. I promised you I will not let that happen. He is focused with them and I guess that is good so he can feel whole again. For the past 5 years he kept himself-busy and avoided talking about what happened that night. Now I can see him smile. I rarely see him smile and it takes getting used to.” Solid said.</p><p>“Ahh… He looks extremely handsome when he does smile. Smile not smirk. I get disgusted with his smirks because I know he meant other things.” You replied.</p><p>“I know what you mean. I don’t like that either. I prepare myself for a long night when I see that or just stay in the headquarters. Well I gotta move. I need to check on the team.” Solid said while walking out.</p><p>You said goodbye and kept looking at the window. You can see Nozel enjoying every moment with his children. Naiah and Noble look determined as ever. You cleaned the room and picked up the clothes that Naiah scattered on the floor. You then went down and straight to the kitchen to cook Lunch. After an hour or two, you were finished with the food. You asked some help from the maids to prepare the table. While preparing the table a guest arrived. Your father went to visit you and the kids. You told him that the kids are in the training ground with Nozel. He went straight to them.</p><p>Julius saw Noble and Naiah trying to take their father down. Their team work is good but not enough. They always kick back and Nozel is left without a scratch. Noble didn’t want to stop because he would not get his ice cream but Nozel already said enough. Noble is dissatisfied to finish a bit early because Julius arrived. Naiah went straight to his grandfather and complained about what happened earlier this morning. Julius smiled at her and explained that it was rude. Naiah shook her head in annoyance since even her grandfather is not on her side. Julius chuckled while Naiah went straight to the house. Noble was getting angry as he was not yet finished. He tried attacking Nozel with a spear he created, while Nozel was walking away. Nozel’s reflexes are fast and he caught the spear. Nozel was surprised and a bit annoyed at the same time. Nozel turned around and there was a little scratch on his cheek. When Noble saw it, he started to jump and exclaim “I did it! I can get an Ice cream from mommy!”</p><p>He then rushed to grab his father’s hand and drag him inside the house to show his mom. Julius was completely ignored by Noble and just followed them inside. Nozel was confused and annoyed about Noble. Noble ignored Nozel’s angry aura and went straight to you. Nozel is about to give Noble a scolding when you suddenly stepped in and looked surprised with the scratch. You rushed to Nozel as the little scratch is already bleeding. You wipe it with a handkerchief.</p><p>“Oh! My. I didn’t know Noble would be able to do that.” You said while trying to wipe off the blood.</p><p>“I let my guard down. I thought he will listen when I said enough. I am about to give him a scolding about it.” Nozel replied with a blush.</p><p>“I’ll just talk to him. He usually does that to Solid that’s why most of the time Solid doesn’t want to train them.” You said with a concerned face.</p><p>“Ahh… It’s alright. I won’t be killed by my own son don’t worry.” He replied while holding your hand.</p><p>You smiled at him and he blushed more. You told everyone to sit down and to start eating. Julius seated between Naiah and Noble to avoid fighting while eating. Nozel was delighted with the food that was prepared. It was his favorite. You cooked roast duck, fried chicken, beef stew and stirred fried mix vegetables. Naiah loves eating fried chicken and Noble loves vegetables. They started eating but Nozel is still frozen. You took some slices of the roast duck and put it on his plate. Nozel turned his eyes on you in confusion.</p><p>“If you kept staring at it. It won’t eat itself.” You said.</p><p>“Ahh…Sorry. I was just surprised that you know how to cook roast duck.” Nozel replied while taking a bite.</p><p>“I know how to. I seasoned it the way you want to and added some rice wine. The condiment is on your left.” You said.</p><p>Nozel didn’t reply but he was eating to his content. You can see his eyes glimmer in joy. You can’t help but smile. Julius was there to tell that the house is still in renovation and it may take some months to be completed. You understood and Nozel agreed that you can stay as long as you want. The kids are okay staying in the manor.</p><p>“Since you agreed to stay longer here Y/N, Do you have any plans on getting a job in the kingdom?” Julius asked.</p><p>“I wanted to get back to work soon. I can’t take all the expenses with these two. They are asking for too much.” You replied.</p><p>“You don’t need a job. You can just stay at home. Stay here. I’ll take care of the finances.” Nozel said.</p><p>“Huh? I understand if it’s just the kids expenses but my own expenses is my own money. I don’t want you to be bothered with it.” You replied.</p><p>“You always have access to my bank account. I am still putting money in yours since you left. You can use that.” Nozel said.</p><p>“What! Nozel we are not married I don’t need your money. I can work for my own needs.” You exclaimed.</p><p>“I insist. I will tell each and every company and stores here to not hire you. If we are not married then let’s get married and make it official. We can get married anytime. You are so stubborn. I’m trying to spoil you but your refuse. Other people will grab it and go.” Nozel replied with annoyance.</p><p>“Nozel I am not yet ready to marry you. Let’s not rush it. Please. I wanted to work, I don’t want to be a freeloader while I am here.” You replied.</p><p>“Okay, if you insist of working. You can join the Silver Eagles and you can do the paper works since that is your hobby even before. At least now you are getting paid. I don’t want you under another person’s super vision.” Nozel said with conviction.</p><p>“Ahh… whatever that floats your boat. I won’t argue with you.” You replied.</p><p>Nozel smiled and continued eating. The two kids are a little confused about the conversation. Julius explained that you will be working for their father in the Silver Eagles. They are confused about what the Silver Eagle is. Nozel explained that it is a part of the defense of the kingdom and that he is the captain of the Silver Eagles. Naiah and Noble’s eye glimmer in admiration that their father leads a group of Magic Knights. Nozel smiled at them and told them in the future they will be the leaders of the group as long as they prove they are well deserved. Naiah and Noble got fired up and now has a goal. After eating Naiah and Noble played a little with Julius. Nozel is taking a break in the garden overseeing the twins and Julius.</p><p>Nebra came home and wanted to see her nephew and niece, she bought them some souvenirs from her vacation. She went to the garden and greeted Julius and Nozel. She then gave the souvenirs. Nebra sat beside Nozel and spoke about the lack of members lately that are doing paper works. Nozel informed Nebra that you will be joining the team and probably do all paperworks. Nebra is skeptical as she knows that you can be a front liner in battle but Nozel chooses to have you do office work. Nozel explained that there is no need for you to do battle as sooner or later you will be married to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the conversation Nozel had with Nebra, Nebra went to her room to unpack all her things. It was nearly evening and the kids forgot about the ice cream. The kids are busy playing with their grandfather. Nozel seems to be tired watching over the 3 as they might cause damages in the manor without supervision. Even Nozel is tired. You can see that he enjoys being with his children and watching over them. You went and sat down beside Nozel.</p><p>"You seem tired. You want to exchange with me?" You said.</p><p>"It's ok. I wanted to see them as much as I could. Once I'm back working I won't have much time with them." He answered.</p><p>"Don't push yourself too hard or they will get concerned about you." You said with a smile.</p><p>He nodded and placed his head on your shoulder. You pat his head while he closes his eyes. Nozel fell asleep. The kids didn't notice it until a few minutes later. When they saw it they came near and wanted to wake their father but they didn't. They stared at their father and agreed to sleep with him. Naiah sat beside Nozel and slept on his lap while Noble sat beside you and slept on your lap. You are really in a very uncomfortable position but you try to keep it up or else everyone might get hurt. Julius took magic equipment to take a photo of what is happening. He showed it to you and you giggle a bit because you look weird.</p><p>Nozel woke-up all of a sudden seeing you giggle and a pressure on his legs. When he looked it was Naiah sleeping on his lap. He carried Naiah inside and place her on the couch. You followed Nozel and Carried Noble inside and place him beside Naiah. You told Nozel that you will be buying some ice cream for dinner as a reward for their training today. Julius already volunteered to watch over the kids. Nozel came with you to get some ice cream. While walking to the ice cream store nearby. Nozel hold your hand. You were a bit surprise but you didn't ask why, you just let it be. Nozel started a conversation.</p><p>"It's good to have you back in the squad." He said.</p><p>"Yeah, I think it's good to be back but why am I not in the frontlines and do paperworks? Do I look weak to you?" You asked.</p><p>"No, that's not it. I don't want you to be all worked up and focus on the squad when we have 2 children to guide. I can't afford not to have them properly guided all throughout their childhood." He replied calmly.</p><p>"I see, I believe in you. I know that you will do everything you can to make sure they are properly guided." You said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, What about us? What have you decided?" He asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You replied in confusion.</p><p>"We are not officially married and it may cause problems in the future if we don't get married soon. They will question our children." He replied with concern.</p><p>"Father can handle it and as far as I know as long as you acknowledge them as yours then that shouldn't be a problem. Why do you seem like rushing?" You said with a confused face.</p><p>"Never mind" He replied with a frown.</p><p>"Do you want to get married?" You asked.</p><p>"Ahh..." He relied on avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"I see... Why though? I don't think the reason you gave is your REAL reason why you wanted to marry me." You asked.</p><p>"I don't want people to see you as just the woman that I had children with. I want them to see you as my wife. I also don't like other guys trying to hit on you while we are together." He replied with eagerness in his eyes.</p><p>"Ahh... I see... Let's not rush into things. We might get there soon enough." You said.</p><p>"How soon?" He replied and stopped walking.</p><p>"Uhhhmm... Dunno maybe a month or so, depends. You don't even ask. You are just stating the marriage without asking for my consent. As usual." You said while staring blankly.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I guess it may have been a habit of mine... Let me repeat myself. Will you marry me?" He replied while he knelt down one knee up.</p><p>"You are really serious about it." You replied in shock.</p><p>"Yes, I am. I have been waiting all this time. I don't want to make the same mistakes I made before. I am not going to stand until you say yes. I don't care if it takes me 5 more years in this position." He said with a seriousness.</p><p>"I see. I'll marry you as it is the best for my children and just to keep you shut." You replied with a smile.</p><p>"Then it's settled. I'll have everything arranged in the next 2 weeks." He said while standing up.</p><p>"2 weeks? What's with the hurry?" You asked.</p><p>"Many things can happen in a day. What more if it takes longer. I don't want any uncertainty to overcome me. I'll make sure to never let you go." He replied while he hugs you.</p><p>After hugging you, you rush to the Ice cream store to buy some ice cream and head back home. When you arrive everyone is already eating. You took your seat as Nozel gave the ice cream to the maid to be served after the dinner. Solid can't help to notice his brother glimmering. He asked what happened and answered that Solid and Nebra needs to prepare for a ceremony 2 weeks from now and to order custom clothes for a very important day. Nebra is not surprised as she spoke with Nozel earlier this day about marrying you. Solid was confused and asked what it is for. Nozel didn't reply and continued eating.</p><p>Naiah and Noble are curious and try to ask their father about it and if they will have to wear new clothes. Their father told them that they are important guests. Naiah and Noble's eyes glimmered and asked what the event was. Nozel replied that you and he will be married in 2 weeks. Naiah was thrilled but Noble is quite unhappy about it. Julius and Solid reaction are priceless as their jaw drops. Solid was already expecting it but not this early. Julius was just happy and hoping for the best and not having the same issue as before. It comes in no surprise that Nozel wants to marry you as soon as possible as it was delayed for 5 years. After dinner Julius helped Noble to wash off and you are helping Naiah. Naiah was very happy about it and wanted to be a flower girl. Noble kept quiet as he still doesn't approve of his father.</p><p>"You look irritated, Noble. Is there anything wrong?" Julius asked.</p><p>"I just don't get why they need to get married. I don't want mommy to get married." He replied with anger.</p><p>"You don't want her to get married or you don't want Nozel to marry her?" Julius asked with a smile.</p><p>"Both. Father doesn't seem to be taking care of mommy properly and I don't want mommy to be hurt. I swear to protect her." Noble replied with a tear in his eye.</p><p>"Well your father is dead serious about your mom. He is overprotective with her and doesn't allow her to meet any other guy, especially Fuegoleon." Julius explained.</p><p>"Who is Fuegoleon? And I don't care how it is. I still can't believe that Father hurt Mommy before and I can't forgive that." Noble insisted.</p><p>"Fuegoleon was a good friend of your mom and a rival of your father. Your father is jealous of him because of their closeness but your mom didn't like him like she likes you father." Julius said.</p><p>"I want to meet him. Grandpa please let me meet him." Noble insisted.</p><p>"If you want to meet him ask your father." Julius replied.</p><p>"He will say no. I don't want him to know that I am meeting him. Please Grandpa Help me meet him and don't tell anyone." Noble begged.</p><p>"I'll think about it. For now dry up and go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Julius replied while drying Noble.</p><p>Noble agreed and hoped to meet Fuegoleon. You put Naiah and Noble to bed while Nozel was doing some paper works in the study. You said goodbye to your father as he will be staying in Marx's house while the renovation is still ongoing. After your father leaves you went to the study and checked on Nozel what time he will be finished. You opened the door and saw him looking into papers and didn't notice you came in. You tried sneaking to his back to surprise him but he caught you. He smiled at you as he pulled you close to him and let you sit in his lap. He cuddled you and tried to tickle you but he failed in tickling you as you jumped off and stood across the desk.</p><p>"What time are you going to bed?" You asked.</p><p>"I'll just finish this and will sleep." He replied with a smile.</p><p>"Want me to help?" You suggested.</p><p>"You sure?" He replied.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be making these starting tomorrow so why not start learning what I should be doing." You replied with a smile.</p><p>"Ohh... I forgot to get you a new cape for tomorrow." He said.</p><p>"If you have extra I can use it. It's no biggie." You replied while taking a look at the papers.</p><p>Nozel agreed to lend you his extra case and you continued helping with the paper works. After sometime you were finished sorting out and managing to create a report about the paper works that Nozel is doing. Nozel was quite impressed with your work and being able to make a report out of all the paper works in a short amount of time. You explained that your previous work was more demanding than the paper works for all the Magic knight squads itself. Nozel noticed that you are scratching your arm every now and then. He thought that you had allergies.</p><p>"Do you want a cream for your arm?" Nozel asked.</p><p>"Nope. I want to be able to wash after eating. Naiah was so thrilled with the news and I had a hard time washing her off." You replied.</p><p>"I see... Then let's take a bath before we sleep. "Nozel suggested.</p><p>"The tub is too small for both of us. You can go first if you would like to." You replied.</p><p>"I didn't say in our bathroom. Remember that we have a private bath house?" Nozel said.</p><p>"Ohhh... The one behind the garden with a small house rest house overlooking the city?" You asked.</p><p>"Yes." Nozel replied.</p><p>"Solid told me that it was under renovation. Was it finished?" You asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I wanted to use it first that's why I didn't let Nebra or Solid use it for the past week. Want to take bath there?" Nozel asked with a smile.</p><p>You nodded and went to your room and got some towels and clothes. Nozel waited for you in the garden. He led the way to the outdoor bath. It was overlooking the whole kingdom and it was a great scenery. The water was clear and just at the right temperature. Nozel Stripped down and hopped in the bath as soon as you arrived. It was big and can fit around 5-8 people at a time. You also hopped on as soon as Nozel went in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't finished this chapter but one day I will</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>